The disclosed embodiments relate to firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm having a direct gas impingement operating system.
There are conventional semi-automatic or automatic firearms that are gas operated via a gas tube or operating rod in the case of an indirect gas operating system. In each case, gas ports are provided that can become fouled, for example, with carbon buildup or may suffer erosion over time with firing. As such, there is a desire to eliminate or clear such variances in gas ports that may adversely affect operation of the firearm.